Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs), which include ceramic fibers embedded in a ceramic matrix, exhibit a combination of properties that make them promising candidates for industrial applications that demand excellent thermal and mechanical properties along with low weight, such as gas turbine engine components.
An interphase coating comprising carbon or boron nitride is typically applied to the ceramic fibers (e.g., silicon carbide fibers) as part of the CMC fabrication process. In use, the interphase material may act as a compliant layer to enhance toughness and crack deflection in the final densified CMC.